Love on a Camping Trip
by moonshin3
Summary: Just some lacking romance for Ronald and Hermione.


"Ronald, I am so sorry. I never meant to take his side, I just.."

"Knew he was right and I was wrong. It's okay Hermione, I know I was wrong now too."

These words are spoken in hushed tones. The slow breath of Harry Potter's sleep can be heard by the pair and they are doing their best speak below it.

It's the middle of the night, and Ron has found it impossible to fall into sleep. Today had been a lot for him. It had begun with sunken hopes. He had been following the trail of the delumiator's glow for what felt like ages at that point and still no sign of Harry and Hermione. And how could there be? With their excellently cast concealment charms they may as well have been invisible. But today had proved to be a success for the red haired boy; not only had he managed to find his way back to Hermione and Harry, but he also came about at just the right moment. He had been the hero of the day – saving Harry, and being the destroyer of that horrid locket – it all felt very nice. Needless to say, his head was a swirly muddle of deep feelings and it wouldn't cool long enough to shut down for the night.

Hermione had lain awake as well, also unable to find sleep. Perhaps it was the quiet that was keeping her up, not only this night, but for the several nights before this one too. Hermione now found it difficult to sleep without the reassuring feeling that came along with Ron's deep snores. The absence of Ron had been a perceivably missing piece for Hermione. Now he was back and Hermione's smile was difficult to erase but her mind was still impossible to quiet.

With Ron being still obviously awake for his lack of sleep sound, Hermione had decided to take this moment of alone to utter her apology.

"Funny little device, eh? For Dumbledore to create. I wonder who it led him back to."

"I dunno." Ron said with a little shrug. "But let me show you something."

Ronald rose slowly to his feet from his make shift bed on the floor and Hermione hastened to follow from her place on the lower bunk where Harry was sleeping above her.

"Where are we going?"

"Not terribly far. C'mon."

She followed him in silence out into the little clearing of grass they had decided to claim for the night.

"It's absolutely freezing out here Ronald."

"Just wait a moment." He pulled the sleek silver instrument from his pocket, and clicked it ounce.

"Nothing happen-" he clicked it again and a tiny dot of light flew from it's tip and floated near his head, bobbing up and down a bit in it's place in midair.

Ron clicked the deluminator maybe a dozen more time, and the tiny speck was greeted by 6 or so more.

"Are those..?" Hermione took a few steps towards Ron, towards the balls of light.

"Yeah. Stars. Cool, isn't it?"

"But how?" Hermione gazed behind her and up into the looming sky.

"Don't ask me. One night I just laid in the grass and clicked and clicked until the sky went all dark. Made me panic a bit to be honest."

Hermione's smile came back at this.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really. I just waited a bit and when the sun started to raise they all just sort of floated back towards the sky and disappeared."

"I'll be right back."

Hermione was standing awfully close to Ron and when she said this it came out almost a whisper in his ear.

She turned, and left; disappeared into the tent. A few moments later she reappeared with a bundle of blankets. They spread one on the hard ground and used the other as a cover. Hermione must have charmed these blankets because within their hold it was as toasty and warm and comfortable as it would have been if they were sitting in the burrows living room, surrounded by warm walls and roaring sparks from a fire. It was the closest Ron had felt to home in a long while, here in these blankets with Hermione, accompanied by the stars.

Hermione took one of Ron's large warmed hands in both of hers and used his fingers to press the warn button of the deluminator. She surrounded herself and Ron with an uncountable number of twinkles and they lay like that, quite content, for a decent amount of time.

Eventually the sun began to appear, first turning the world an odd assortment of colors, and then bring their stars to it. Dragging them slowly out into the skies, and disappearing them to where ever they would go next. To whomever they would next bless with their presence.

The pair made their way back inside the tent, the magic having faded a bit.

They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows, and the next morning Harry would find their hands in a position that might just hint at the fact that they had fallen asleep with them clenched.


End file.
